Brindol
Population: 1,849, Size: 30 acres Wealth: 277,350 gp. Max value for sale: 610 gp. Max pawn value: 3,236 gp Demographics: Human (51%), Halfling (36%), Elf (8%), Half-Elf (2%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Rothevista is built into the side of a mountain, and is known for its heavy-handed guards. The Town is ruled by a cabal who seized power. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Snake Owner: Adam Tao, Male Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside ominously quiet and empty and is shaded by large trees. Description: The tavern is a timber framed simple building, with a gray shingled roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and a dance floor. Rustic and known for great service. Specials: Bison Cake and a Tankard of Beer (4 sp) Egg Steamed Bun with Fries and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Veggies Pie with Nutmeg and Leek and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Sword & Brace Owner: Guy L'Fon, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights and is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The blacksmith is a concrete big orb-like building, with a small fenced yard and finely-crafted furniture. It contains an empty cage and a large variety of metal tongs hanging on the walls. Specials: Breastplate (phb 145) (388 gp) Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (453 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (30 gp) Other Patrons: Tim Harper, Male Human Details Trym Goothhan, Male Halfling Details Alchemist: Toil and Kiss Owner: Theirastra Arinithin, Female Elf Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. Description: The alchemist is a plaster large single storey building, with a brown tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a large candelabra and a large troll skull on a desk. Specials: Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (144 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (148 gp) Philter of Love (dmg 184) (90 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Roadheart Trinkets Owner: Giselle Tealeaf, Female Human Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its devout residents. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The general store is a timber framed sprawling single storey building, with a blue tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains well-stocked workshop and barrels full of bulk food. Specials: Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Weaver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Godfrebold Hanes, Male Human Details Matilda Feenklin, Female Human Details Richard Frans, Male Human Details Cael Dalanthan, Male Elf Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Shaena Tallfellossom, Male Halfling Details The house is a plaster and wood framed large single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space. Category:Settlements